centre
by LexTheSheep
Summary: a young girl is taking away from her family and placed in a centre for half aboringals half white ,,while there she meets a vampire boy
1. Chapter 1

No matter how many times I've tried being normal the supernatural ends up finding me. I use to live in a small town in the middle of the Australian outback when I was found by a family of vampires , my mother use to tell my story about them when i was little until i was taken away and placed in a home for half case. my names alkina Toora , i take after my father ule Toora with my jet black hair and brown skin , the only reasons they noe i was a half was my mother orange eyes and red specks I'm them . She was from an American tribe called phionex flames but when they took me the homes they noe start away were I was from what and how i came to be in this world. The home they took me to was all white, clean and yet dirty it just had that feeling bad things happening here, and I've heard storeys about what happens in the homes my god mothers girls were taken to theses homes and yet i have let to find them while i stayed here i asked around and they have never heard of them and yet i can feel them here.


	2. Chapter 2

While i walk around the home or centre as they like to call it i was hearing the girls talking about a family of 5 , the mum is one of the doctors helping out in the hospital in the centre and the kids will be attending class with us what i don't no is why the hell would they come to the mountains were it rains all the time and has n o sun they came from Perth where they have sun 12hrs a day ,

"Alkina, alkina! Wait for me "someone yelled from behind me

"alkina, why didn't u wait for me after class" it was sissa behind me , she was my first and only friend in this place i found her hiding in the corner when i came to this centre, she was bashed for being the only white girl in the centre and was always in the hospital until i came i felt the need to protect her so here i am looking after my only friend

"I'm sorry sissa, i wasn't really paying attention to anything while in class , do u have any problems today in class while i gone?"

"ummm. alkina no i had no problems at all, oh my look what are those girls looking at " i noe she was hiding sum thing from me when she changed the subject like that she never wants to know what the other girls are doing she normally like to stay away down but they back fields

"sissa i know something happened but if u don't want to tell me then fine . and them girls are talking about the doctor and her family , nothing abnormal at all sissa. I'm just going to go ask the old doctor for use of the gym, ill catch you later sissa"

" bye alkina " sissa yelled while i was walking away

"Hello, Mr McCann are you in here " i yelled through the office doors

"alkina please be quiet we have a quest , this is alkina Mrs Carter she will be the new doctor after i leave , Mrs. carter this is one of my girls alkina Toora and I'm guessing she is here for the key to the gym" McCann is always the nicest of the keepers or centre helpers he lets me use the gym whenever i like i don't no why but oh well

" yes Mr. McCann i would like to use the gym for a flew hr is that would be ok " i finally get a look at Mrs. carter and she is what we in our tribe call a vampire a blood drinker i try my hardest to leave the room as soon as i can

"Alkina that is a lovely name doesn't that mean the moon?" Mrs. Carter asks me i stare straight into her eyes there not red but a deep honey colour

"Yes it does i was the chosen girl out of my family, but would u no Toora tribe storeys?" i asked begging her to tell me yet i must leave before she stoles my soul and i became a worker

"well my adopted girls were from a tribes around your tribe and i must say i have beautiful eyes never like i have seen before my girls would love you "she's asking like she want more than to be my doctor this can't be good

"Arghh alkina here is the key to the gym , go play with the other girl hahahahaha" i didn't even see him leave weird

"Thank you sir mama and i bring back the key before dinner thank u again sir " i yell while running out of the office to the gym

Why did Mrs. carter ask about my eyes, while walking to the gym i seen a funny looking boy well man, the man has the same honey eyes as Mrs. carter and he has blonde wavy hair that just reaches his eyes and a lean body behind him and four other people there was a girl bout 5'1 staring straight at my eyes, y do people always stare right at them i noe their weird but be nice god. The girl has long blonde hair with the same honey brown eyes and the boy with his arm around her has short jet black hair with chocolate brown streaks , same as the girl getting a piggy back off the cameral colours hair . i think their Mrs. carter kids maybe i can sneak past them .

"hey girl do u know where the hospital is we're looking for Mrs. carter?" the cameral hair boy asked me

" my names alkina not girl and its that way!" i say rudely while point the building that says hospital

" alkina? What kind of name is that?" ask the Blondie asks

" alkina meaning the moon and i was the chosen one out of the Toora tribe to wear the name with pride! Now move i need to beat the shit out of the punching bag "

I yell at them they look taken back, so i quickly make my way to the gym .


End file.
